


Connection

by Cephy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Revenge, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asch's thoughts, in Akzeriuth and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

He ran. He was going to be too late, he _knew_ that, because of _course_ he would be too late. Having suspected, he was too late to realize; having realized, he was too late to act. Always one step behind. And the replica--

Through the link there was nothing, and then suddenly-- painpanicconfusion, not fear, not even then, which made him want to _hit_ something. The dreck was in the epicenter of Van's madness and _still_ trusted him to put things right.

Thankfully, Asch himself had outgrown that phase long since.

 _"This is for your own benefit," Van says through the bars, looking down. "I'm sorry. You'll understand, someday." And the machinery comes down around him, and creates another him to take his place._

 _"You will understand," Van still says, years later, only Asch thinks he already does.  
_  
Pulling the replica into his head was a momentary madness, but he never did seem to get around to fixing it. Partly because it was so _satisfying_ to finally be able to say the things he'd wanted to say, even if it was kind of like digging a splinter under his fingernail to feel the replica flinch at each blame and insult.

He knew it wasn't entirely Luke's fault. If anyone would know that, it was him. But-- once started, he just couldn't _stop_.

It wasn't a surprise when Guy left, though it stung more than he'd thought it would. It was a reminder that, for all he was travelling with them-- talking fomicry with Jade and fighting alongside Anise, putting up with Natalia's awkward reminisces-- for all of that, he couldn't let himself think they might be _his_ companions as they'd been the dreck's.

 _Guy tugging him by the hand as they went through the market, Guy handing him his first wooden practice sword, Guy smiling down at him in the courtyard, Guy--  
_  
I don't have time for you anymore, he thought at the replica, and gave him a hard mental shove. For a moment, his head felt far too empty, too light.

Sink or swim time, dreck, he thought then, for all that there was no one there to hear it.


End file.
